Inside Out (Cheer Bear's, Loyal Heart Dog's and Proud Heart Cat's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Style)
Cheer Bear's, Loyal Heart Dog's and Proud Heart Cat's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Peachy Heart Foxkitten (The Care Bears Family) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Neon Stars Unicorn (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Marvel) *Jangles' Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Timmy McNulty (Rugrats) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Linda Stotch (South Park) *Teacher's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Cheer Bear's, Loyal Heart Dog's and Proud Heart Cat's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Cheer Bear's, Loyal Heart Dog's and Proud Heart Cat's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Cheer Bear's, Loyal Heart Dog's and Proud Heart Cat's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Cheer Bear's, Loyal Heart Dog's and Proud Heart Cat's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb We Should Cry *Inside Out (Cheer Bear's, Loyal Heart Dog's and Proud Heart Cat's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Style) - Cheer Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Cheer Bear's, Loyal Heart Dog's and Proud Heart Cat's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (Cheer Bear's, Loyal Heart Dog's and Proud Heart Cat's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Style) - Lowly Worm Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Cheer Bear's, Loyal Heart Dog's and Proud Heart Cat's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Cheer Bear's, Loyal Heart Dog's and Proud Heart Cat's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Style) - Transcripts Category:Cheer Bear's, Loyal Heart Dog's and Proud Heart Cat's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Sadness Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG